


Wail

by AutisticWriter



Series: One-Word Whump Prompts [4]
Category: Friday Night Dinner (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Disabled Character, Canon Jewish Character, Canonical Character Death, Crying, Deaf Character, Emotional Hurt, Episode s06e04: Dad's Birthday, Ficlet, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mental Breakdown, Showers, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26010472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: After his mother’s death, Martin needs to be alone.
Series: One-Word Whump Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871002
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Wail

After a sudden bout of tears that soon turned into a hysterical laughing fit, Martin slips away from his family, appreciating but not wanting to see their sympathetic faces and hear the pity in their voices. A lump aches in his throat, eyes prickling as he nears tears again, but part of him still wants to howl with laughter. Why have his emotions gone haywire? Why can’t he work out how to feel about her death?

Wanting total privacy, Martin locks himself in the bathroom, absentmindedly turning the shower on for no real reason. As his eyes fill with tears, blurring his vision, he tugs his clothes off, deciding that a shower sounds nice right now. But his brain isn’t working properly, leading to Martin almost stepping into the shower with his socks still on and his hearing aid still in his ear, and he sighs shakily.

Finally ready, he climbs into the shower, leaning against the wall as water cascades over him. He knows he should pray or think about the funeral he needs to plan or reflect on the few times she didn’t treat him like shit and leave him terrified of his own mother, but everything swirls into nothingness. And as he stands under the water, the tears spill over, sliding down his wet face, and Martin breaks down sobbing all over again. A sob hitches in his throat, ripping past his lips as an agonized wail. And he clings to himself, wishing he could make the tears stop, but nothing works, leaving Martin shaking and sobbing and wondering if his reaction would be different if he and his mother actually had a real relationship. Or if he would still be a hysterical, trembling mess, and incredibly grateful that the roar of the shower drowns out the sounds of him breaking down.

(But, unknown to Martin, his family stand on the other side of the door, able to hear every agonized sob.)

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/WriterAutistic)


End file.
